Lightning Like His Scar
by openfire69
Summary: Lightning to Harry is very much like the dementors to him. Instead of hearing his parents being murdered, he sees the Last Battle in bits and pieces.


It was 4 and a half years since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort during his last year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was currently watching Muggle television shows because he, for the millionth time, woke up from a nightmare about the Last Battle.

_His nightmares were always the same, lightning bolts shot across the sky as he searched for Him. Bodies littered the ground, Deatheaters and Wizards of Light alike. He saw his friend, his mentor, his link to Sirius and his parents, dead. There was Remus Lupin, lying dead on the ground with his eyes wide open. Harry paused for a minute, closing Remus' eyes out of respect. Move on, avenge Remus, avenge Sirius, avenge your parents. Lingering no longer, he walked through the maze of bodies. Finally, Harry found Him, he found Voldemort._

Just the sight of Voldemort always made Harry jolt awake from slumber.

Cringing from the memory of that night, Harry got up from the couch and stretched his tired body. He walked into the kitchen fetching himself a glass of water. Doing so, he peered outside through the window over the sink. '_Great'._ He thought, '_a storm. Please no lightning, please no lightning. No lightning no lightning no lightning.' _Harry prayed to himself. Wearily walking back to the couch with water in hand, the power suddenly went out. (1)

"Just sit on the couch and think rationally, Harry. Voldemort's dead and is not going to jump out from the hamper or anything." He calmed himself down. "He's dead. Nowhere near you. He's dead, dead, dead, dead, dead." 

Sitting there with the rain pounding outside, Harry was again praying for no lightning. But, going against his prayers, a slap of thunder and a bolt of lightning awoke him from his reverie.

"No!" Harry stumbled to wall, scenes from the last battle playing in his head as he tried to feel his way back to the room.

Draco barely got any sleep either. He always heard Harry whimpering in the middle of the night when he was having nightmares. Sure, Draco had some nightmares of his own from That night, but he didn't think they were any where near as bad as Harry's. Draco kept asking if he could help at all, but Harry repeatedly insisted that he was fine.

It was painful watching Harry suffer like this, Harry was even afraid to fall back asleep to his awaiting nightmares. He'd rather die a thousand times over than to watch his Harry suffer. Draco listened to the rain patter and fell into a light sleep that would soon be interrupted by Harry.

"No no no no no. Go away. GO AWAY!" Harry collapsed to the floor, sobbing as the disturbing visions engulfed him.

"GO AWAY!" Draco shot up in bed. _'What the Hell?'_ He got out of bed and tentatively walked to the door, only to find Harry out in the hallway and on the floor.

"No no no no no no..." Harry kept repeating, eyes squeezed shut, and still sobbing.  
"Harry, love, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Draco rushed over to Harry and hugged him to his chest, pushing Harry's hair out of his face. "Babe, please tell me. Love, help me understand what you're going through."  
"I can see them, Drac, I don't want to see them anymore. Not anymore, it's like they're haunting me. I don't want to see them anymore."  
"Harry, Love, who can you see?"  
"I see Ron and Hermione and Remus and everyone and they're all there, just laying there and staring back at me. Their eyes, they aren't the same." Harry started to sob even harder. "Draco, they're just laying there. They're laying there so helpless. And Draco, Gods, I can't help them anymore. They're just staring at me with their dead eyes..."  
"Shhh, I'm here Love. It's all right now. Let's get you back to bed, okay Harry?" Draco murmured as he ushered Harry back to their room. Draco helped Harry back into the bed and wrapped them tight in a blanket. As he held Harry protectively, he sang a short song to help Harry to sleep.

_"Sleep now, my love  
peace now, my love  
I'll be here when you wake up  
leave them behind  
please don't cry, anymore  
I'll be here when you wake up"_

"Sleep now, my love." Draco whispered before sleep consumed them both.


End file.
